Kama Sutra
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU An exotic how-to book from a friend gives Ed and Donna some new ways to experiment with love and trust.


**Title: Kama Sutra**

**Summary:** AU An exotic how-to book from a friend gives Ed and Donna some new ways to experiment with love and trust.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed Lane but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now write? (grin)

**A/N: **Pure fluff and smut warning. If you don't like please turn back now but if you do read I hope you like. If not please don't flame as you have been warned and I'll then assume you can't read lol and yes I know I should be working on my Ed/Sam adventure but I haven't posted an M OS in a loooooooooong time and this was already written so I just edited and posted. Hope that's okay :)

* * *

**Kama Sutra**

Donna finishes putting the laundry into the bottom bin of their apartment stacker washer/dryer set and then goes in search of her husband. She nears the small spare room and hears Ed offering a few comments to himself and can't help but stop and listen. She pokes her head into the room, watching for a few moments before noticing Ed's flushed face; folds her arms across her chest and waits for him to look up.

Ed finally sensing her presence looks up, his fingers fumbling with the book in his hands and quickly shoves the book back into the box of books that he had been trying to unpack.

"What did you find there?" Donna asks slowly as she walks up to him and notices him trying in vain to push the box back into the bottom of the closet.

"Um…just some books…done laundry?"

"Yes and now I want to know what my husband is up to? Come on Ed, what did you find?"

"This," Ed resigns as he hands her the crimson colored book.

Donna looks at the title and then up at Ed with arches brows. "Kama Sutra? Well that explains the growing hard on and flushed face."

"It's not what you think," Ed groans as he tries to snatch the book from her grasp. "I don't need…"

"Just answer me this…that hard on, you were picturing…"

"Always picturing you," Ed assures her as he stands up and wraps his arms around her, letting his clasped palms rest just about her butt.

"This is the book Spike got us right?" Donna inquires, garnering a nod from her husband. "Spike…what was he thinking?" She smirks. "it's like an exotic how to sex for advanced dummies," she laughs.

"How to? He was probably goaded into it by Wordy," Ed smirks in return.

"Either way, it's pretty suggestive but looks like we could handle it. Why isn't it in our bedside table along with the rest of our toys?"

"Wasn't sure we were both into…"

"Tantric sex?" Donna arches her brows.

"Something like that," Ed whispers as he leans in closer.

"Well we're both into sex," she lightly laughs. "But you know I just put the laundry in," she looks up at him with a small suggestive eyebrow wag.

"What are you suggesting?" Ed inquires in haste.

"How about we see which of those positions we can actually try without sustaining any kind of permanent damage?"

"Not something I really want to explain to either of our teams on Monday morning."

"Definitely agree on that. Wordy would never let you hear the end of it...not to mention Spike if he knew he was the cause," Donna assures him as she breaks free and reaches for the book. "So um…" she starts to page through, her face instantly flushing as she looks up at Ed. "Okay."

"Now you know why my face was flushed."

"But you know Ed it's our duty to test these…things, you know just to be sure that they are flush worthy."

"Flush worthy?" Ed chuckles. "Well it certainly is...different than regular stuff."

"I think that's the point. But I'm up for it, if you are," she gives him a wicked grin and Ed just shakes his head.

"Whatever you pick you know I'll enjoy," he tells her in truth.

"They have them in stages. Beginner sex," she shakes her head. "Thankfully they don't have..."

"Okay I'll pick one," Ed tries to grab the book.

"Nice try. You memorized one of these already haven't you?" She teases him as she slowly flips through the book. "Do we…well there is more than one I'd like to try. Wow okay...these really do go from beginner to advanced and I can see why it not only builds intimacy and trust but you hafta have them also to start with. These are not for the faint of heart. So much for sex being spontaneous," she smirks as she leans in closer to his face; her mouth teasing his with close proximity. Ed's fingers quickly wrap around her face and within seconds they are locked as one, his tongue gently parting her lips until a soft moan of desire escapes her trapped mouth, pumping her with a searing kiss until they pull apart a few breathless moments later.

"Mmm that was a good appetizer," she whispers as she shows him the picture she wants to try. "Now I want the main course."

"Right now?"

"Well we do have a bit of time before the laundry is done. Pick one and let's go experiment."

"Experiment?

"Well you know in case Spike asks. That way we don't hafta lie."

"He's gonna ask?" Ed arches his brows. "Trust me he won't ask. Wordy might but..."

"Just pick one already," Donna giggles.

"Widely opened?" Ed reads the name of the first Kama Sutra position before he puts the book back down and takes Donna by the hand. "We need the bed for this one."

"Do we need…"

"Nope the book can stay here."

"Did you seriously memorize the instructions?"

"I did," Ed shoots her a sideways smile. Once they enter the bedroom, Ed wastes no time in turning to Donna and slowly pulling her t-shirt up over her head; her pert nubs already signaling to him that she was more than excited about the new sexual technique they were going to experience.

"Works both ways Ed," Donna reminds him as her fingers rest near the waistband of his sweatpants and slowly pushes them down, his firm body already straining against the dark fabric of his boxers.

"My turn next," Ed smiles as he moves in closer, places both hands on her hips and starts to push down her jogging shorts, Donna pushing his boxers to the floor so that both of them were now standing face to face completely naked.

"Okay what do I do? Your in charge Ed."

"Okay you need to lay down and then…I'll show you."

Donna climbs on the bed and lays down on her back, her perfect creamy skin tempting him in seconds. Ed slowly climbs onto the bed so that he's now in a kneeling position as the book showed him. Upon his direction, Donna eases herself slowly upward until her legs are wrapped around him and his strong hands slide under her butt, pulling her forward toward his stiff frame so that an intimate union can be made.

"Oh god Ed," Donna groans as they finally connect, his strong arms now supporting her back. She shoulders dip backward onto the bed as Ed's arms pull her body back down onto his.

"Oh wow…Donna," Ed groans as her body arches upward once more, her chest tempting his hands that were still supporting her firm body as he would pull slowly back out and then move forward.

"Oh I Edddd…" Donna pants as her legs wrap around him tighter, forcing her pelvic area to grip him and his own lips to offer a moan of delight as her body sinks a bit lower with his moves. With her body in full view, Ed was able to watch her being fully pleasured by him; it was an amazing site he wasn't able to verbalize.

"Donna…that feels…"

"Do that…again…." Donna moans as she pushes herself forward into Ed's strong grasp once more. "Your knees…"

"They'll hold," Ed pants as the bed continues to move with them. "You are so…beautiful," he manages as his hands move a bit lower, gripping her lush behind at the moment his moves into her.

"Eddd!" Donna utters as small beads of sweat start to cover her perfectly naked frame. Beads of sweat also slide down Ed's frame; his whole body getting an intense workout, but his mind reveling in both their pleasure; his felt, hers displayed.

"Donna…I'm close…"

"Just a bit longer Ed…please just a bit more…" she happily begs as her body arches upward.

"Donna…now…"

"Now Ed…oh god yes now!" She pants just as Ed offers his last powerful move and climax is happily reached. Ed's body rests back on his heels, his hands sliding out from Donna's back; his fingers gently massaging her glistening chest. Donna's head rests back on the bed; her gaze locking with Ed's and offering him a very satisfied smile.

"Seriously that was amazing. I think our first experiment was…a success," she offers slightly out of breath. "Wow. I'm out of breath."

"You were…it's hard to explain Donna. I know you are beautiful, but…but to see you getting such pleasure, and I mean full body pleasure from what I was doing was…amazing."

"Well I had a pretty amazing view of your body as it was doing all that work, supporting me…your whole body flexing and gosh your hands…Ed your hands supporting me, touching me…guiding me…it was amazing. We are definitely trying that one again."

"Widely opened huh. Kind of a lewd title but very fitting," Ed smirks as they finally pull apart and he spoons up beside her naked body. "You know after it was my turn to move back into you, your legs would tighten and it was…you know you have very strong legs," he praises as his strong hand rests on her naked thigh. "Perfect," he whispers as he leans in and plants a soft kiss on her naked shoulder.

"I guess this book really has earned a place in this drawer," Ed smiles as his fingers continue to lovingly kneed her bare skin. "Can't wait to use that again."

"Today? Eager for round two?" Donna arches her brows.

"Well it wasn't as long as I had hoped for."

"Ed..."

"Blame the position. Hard not to cum so fast when everything feels so good. So...after supper?"

"Sure," she giggles as they linger together in their naked post sexual state a bit longer until it was time to get re-dressed and finish the rest of their weekend chores; including putting away the laundry and the making and enjoying dinner.

A few hours before it was time to go to bed Ed finishes up in the bathroom and goes in search of Donna, only to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in a cream colored slip and reading the Kama Sutra book. "Figured that since you got to pick the last experiment it's my turn."

"And what did you find Mrs. Lane?" Ed asks in a warm husky tone, a sparkle already starting to build in his sapphire orbs.

"Well it's called Milk and Water," she reads him the next tantric position she wants to try and then looks up at him with arched brows. "Although it has nothing to do with milk and water," she smirks.

"What does it have to do with?"

"You mean besides sex?" She winks.

"Right. So you're in charge, what do we do?"

"We need a chair with no arms."

"Really?" Ed arches his brows in wonder. But he wasn't about to argue and merely nods and heads for the living room and hurries back with a small armless chair in his strong grasp. "Do I need a pillow?"

"You might since I'll be using you as the chair."

"Pardon?" Ed looks at her in shock. "U-using me?"

"Trust me Ed, you'll enjoy it. I will be naked after all and so will you."

"Then feel free to use me," he smiles as he pulls her closer. "We might not get to do this until later," he whispers as his lips capture hers, his mouth devouring hers with the first of many hungry kisses. Ed's hand wrap on either side of her face his tongue pushing its way between her teeth and his ears picking up the delightful sounds of her satisfied moans.

"I love you so much," Ed utters in soft truth as his body presses closer into hers. "I want you…so badly," he mumbles as his hands slowly slide up her slip, resting near her thigh and feeling the warmth that she was offering; telling him that her body was indeed ready for another intimate union.

"Strip," she playfully demands and Ed is all to happy to comply, removing his boxers and standing before her with growing desire. Ed then sits down on the chair and watches Donna pull the slip over her head and stand before him naked.

"I swear I'll never tire of that," Ed grins as he gestures for her to sit. But when she turns around he looks at her back with a frown. "You don't face me?"

"Not this time…now guide me in," she instructs him with a firm tone.

"Pardon?"

"Seriously that's what the book says."

"Okay," Ed twists is his head as his hands rest on her hips and he slowly pulls her backward to him. "What if I miss?" He asks mostly to himself, garnering a small giggle from his wife.

"After this long you better not miss," she mutters in a low tone as she nears his firm body with her very ready frame. "I oh Ed…" Donna groans as his hands start to fondle her most sensitive area. "Love that...really love that."

"Ready?" He asks; his body begging for her lush frame to make contact. His hands once again land on her soft hips and slowly pull her backward until he's able to find the correct area and make a union.

"Donna…" Ed's turn to moan as her body comes to rest on his. This time his hands have plenty of places to roam on her body since the chair was supporting most her weight and Donna was the one to guide them toward the satisfying end as she was the one in control of this experiment.

"Touch me Ed…" Donna whispers as her body moves backward onto his.

His hands slowly snake from her hips and tease the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, forcing her stomach to suck in and her lips to offer a small gasp as her body continues to rock back and forth on his. His hands then slowly move up her sides, resting on her hips once more and helping her lift slightly up and then firmly come back down.

"You feel…" Ed tries with a small pant as she rocks forward, her head lolling back and her golden curls teasing his bare chest. "Again Donna," Ed's turn to beg as her body once again rocks forward, putting pressure on his; giving the fake guise that she was going to pull out but then plunging back down and causing them both to gasp with delight.

His hands then leave her thighs and slowly continue their journey up her chest. Her lips offer a small giggle as his fingers tease her sensitive sides; her pelvic muscles tightening with each laugh she would offer. His hands finally land on her chest, his fingers giving the pert nubs a small pinch and forcing her back to arch and her chest to push forward, further into his commanding grasp.

"Oh yes Ed," she moans with a pant as she moves forward on him once more. Her body once again slightly lifts upward and then comes back down, her lips curling upward when she picks up his moan of delight. His fingers grasp her chest with a bit more force as she moves forward and then back.

"Eddd….that's…that's it…oh gosh that's it," she utters in happy delight. "We've found the…spot. Don't stop…that. Please...don't stop."

"Not going…to," Ed huffs as his hands leave her chest and grips her sides once more; his body this time pushing upward and not caring about the strain from her weight pushing him back down. The feeling of her bottom on his legs as she movs around on him was forcing him to want to come faster, but with her in full control all he could do literally was sit there and enjoy the ride.

"Love this," Ed offers almost out of breath.

"Ed I'm so close…oh yes I'm so close."

"I am too," he echoes, small beads of sweat slowly sliding down his flushed face. Ed pulls her back to him, his lips latching onto her neck and gently nibbling her fragrant and heated skin. He starts to playfully bite her skin, forcing her body to buckle and his firm body and searing thighs to reap the full rewards.

"No marks…I swear," Ed groans as his lips move to the side of her face.

"No…swearing," Donna giggles as they start to rock back and forth with added momentum. "I'm ready now Ed….oh yes now…"

"Donna…"

"Now Ed…please yes now!" Donna offers with one last pant her body coming back down onto Ed's glistening frame just as he expels himself into her and her body slumps backward onto his, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder, golden curls spilling all over his heated flesh.

"Wow…" Donna utters, almost out of breath as Ed's hands rest on both her thighs. "Am I too heavy?"

"Never," he whispers as his lips kiss the tender skin around her soft lobe.

"Seriously...that was amazing. We are no longer sexual novices," she giggles. "Thoughts?"

"I think you are the most beautiful…" he states with another kiss.

"Amazing…" another kiss.

"Perfect…" another kiss until he gently twists her head so that her lips could meet his. "Wife a man could ever have. I am truly blessed," he grins as he kisses her again. "I love you."

"I love you too Ed," she confesses in truth. "But trust me…you are just as beautiful," she starts with a kiss, giving him back the same routine he just gave her.

"And amazing…" another kiss.

"The perfect husband a woman could ever have."

"I think we'll be doing this one again soon as well," Ed tells her as he moves her hair to one side and kisses the nape of her neck once more. "Did we seriously reach the G-spot?"

"Each time I moved forward on you Ed, I swear you did something amazing," she praises, being rewarded with a wide smile from him. "So yes we'll be trying that one again. We gotta work up to the advanced."

"I do like the sound of that. With this one...I loved the feel of your body on mine like that," Ed tells her as his fingers trace past her still pert nubs and rest on her warm thighs. "A human chair," he smirks. "That is a first for sure."

Donna slowly pulls herself apart and just lingers on his lap at his urging, their heated sweaty frames still almost melded together as one harmonious being. Finally, as they start to feel themselves cooling down, they slowly leave the chair; toss the pillow into the laundry and head for the bedroom, happily falling asleep in each other's embrace.

XXXXXXXX

Ed awakes early the next morning only to find Donna already awake and watching him with a loving smile.

"Sleep well?" She inquires as she leans in closer and kisses him on the mouth.

"Best sleep in months," he answers with a grin and a stretch of his naked body. "All thanks to you."

"You mean Spike and his book right?" She counters.

"I guess that's true but I am not telling him that I slept better in months than I have due to his suggestions for tantric sex to tire us out."

"I guess we'd never hear the end of it," Donna giggles as she rolls closer to him, her teasing the soft dark curls on his firm chest. "But I guess tonight we'll have something else to tire us out."

"Right…dinner at Wordy's," Ed huffs as he slowly props himself up. "What time is that?"

"Six."

"Six…" Ed looks over at the clock with a frown and then back at her with a small mischievous smile.

"What is that look?"

"Well it gives us time to have a little pre-breakfast snack," he mentions as he moves in and kisses her on the lips. "Last night you were in charge…now it's my turn."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Give me the book," Ed snatches the book from her hands; Donna watching with a happy and amused expression. "Okay got one. The Splitting of a Bamboo," Ed mentions their newest Kama Sutra position they were about to experiment with.

"Pardon?" Donna looks up at Ed. "We have nothing bamboo."

"Well last night's really had nothing to do with milk and water," he merely chuckles as he pushes back the covers and gets to his knees. He slowly raises one of her legs in the air and rests it on his shoulder. "Just lie back and let me pleasure you."

"Sounds like heaven to me," Donna tells him as she's only too happy to comply; offering him a small giggle at the facial expression of what he was about to do. It was an odd position at first but she was game and he was already hard and ready to offer her another bout of pleasure; that book would not only find a permanent home in their toy drawer, but it was now moved up to the very top.

Kama Sutra was more than just exotic intimate positions, it was the very embodiment of love, trust and sexual pleasure. It was based on sacred traditions for marital intimacy and as they start to fully embrace their third tantric experiment; their love and trust for each other start to grow in ways neither had expected.

"Yes Ed…"

* * *

**A/N**: *fans self* anyone else hawt? Haha … these came from the Cosmo Kama Sutra book. So hope you all liked it and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
